Paixão e loucura
by lia.lemos
Summary: :)
1. Chapter 1

O jovem médico Edward Cullen, é sedutor e muito atraente. Um libertino por natureza capaz de esperta o desejo de qualquer mulher, sem jamais se entregar a alguma. Era um homem de sucesso, tinha uma vasta experiência com mulheres, mas se ver perdido quando se encontra com Isabella Swan, uma jovem muito inocente que lhe desconcerta por completo. Ele logo se vê extremamente atraído por ela, e fará de tudo para conquistar a jovem, o único problema é que a família de Isabella sabe da fama do jovem doutor e fará de tudo para mantê-lo bem afastado da jovem.


	2. Isabella

Londres, 1901

O sol entra pela janela do quarto de Edward despertando-o, Ele abre os olhos e olha a linda loira que se encontra deitada do seu lado. Os fios dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu corpo feminino e delicado completamente nu. – Uma bela vista logo pela manhã. - Pensa ele.

Tanya Denali era uma linda mulher realmente, dona de curvas capaz de enlouquecer até mesmo o mais centrado dos homens. Era uma dama notável, tinha uma personalidade muito forte, e era muito amiga de Edward, amiga intima. Mas sabia que jamais conquistaria o coração do jovem médico por isso estava disposta a dar a ele o prazer de alguns momentos de paixão.

Edward se levantou da cama, e foi ao banheiro do seu quarto, tomou um relaxante banho, após terminar sua higiene matinal, voltou ao quarto onde encontrou a mulher ainda deitada, manhosa como uma gata.

- Acorde Tanya, já amanheceu você deve ir. – Falou Edward.

A mulher se remexeu na cama ainda incerta, após abri os olhos com dificuldade, decidiu desistir de levantar- se. Virando de lado se deixou adormecer mais uma vez.

-Vamos dorminhoca! Levante-se não quero que minha irmã a veja aqui. Vamos está tarde. Disse beijando suas costas nuas, arrancando arrepios da mulher. A mulher bufou e virou-se para encara-lo

- Como se sua irmã não conhecesse o libertino que és Edward. Disse a mulher jogando os braços sobre o pescoço dele trazendo - o para mais perto dela.

-Um libertino que você adora. Disse ele mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- oh Edward, não me provoque assim... Disse ela já esfregando o corpo no dele. Ele se colocou sobre ela e roçou seu membro já duro no corpo dela.

- Você está me provocando assim... Disse a mulher colocando as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Ele desfez o fecho da calça e libertou sua excitação. A mulher gemeu ao senti-lo roçar-se no seu sexo. Ele beijos- lhe os lábios de forma arrebatadora, sua língua invadiu a boca de Tanya de forma possessiva, se fazendo exigente, suas línguas se enroscaram enquanto Tanya agarrava seus cabelos cor de cobre. O fazendo gemer. Afastaram suas bocas e ele desceu a exploração por seu pescoço, e depois seios. Ele a penetrou com força, e ambos gemeram como as investidas do doutor no corpo da jovem. Edward percebeu que estava próximo de sua libertação, então deu uma leve mordida no bico do seio da mulher fazendo com que essa estremecesse, ela se convulsionou, e ele sentiu o seu sexo o apertando. Ambos estavam sem folego.

- Bom dia, disse ele após alguns minutos. Ela sorriu pra ele e depois o beijou carinhosamente e respondeu

- Bom dia Edward.

Após algumas horas Edward já estava em seu consultório atendendo seu ultimo cliente. Edward havia combinado de almoçar com seu irmão Emmet que era advogado. Ambos iriam ao restaurante dos Swan´s sempre comiam lá quando não tinham tempo para voltar para casa, já que o escritório de Emmet e o consultório de Emmet ficavam no centro da cidade e a casa dos Cullen era mais afastada.

O restaurante de Charles e Reneé Swan era um estabelecimento, frequentado por muitas pessoas da alta sociedade, um lugar espaçoso com decoração clássica, e música de boa qualidade, a filha mais velha dos Swan´s era ótima tocando piano. Rosalie Swan estudava música em um dos conservatórios mais famosos da cidade, era muito bela assim como a mãe dona de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, um corpo escultural e um rosto de anjo. Emmet há tempos era apaixonado por ela, mas nunca lhe declarado seu amor, não que não se achava digno o suficiente para corteja-la, apenas ficava tão nervoso com na presença da jovem que jamais conseguiu. Os Swan´s tinham uma boa relação com os Cullen´s, Charles e Carlisle eram amigos de longa data antes mesmo de ambos se casarem.

Rosalie praticava piano todos os dias antes da hora do almoço assim os frequentadores do restaurante tinham a oportunidade de desfrutar de boa musica e boa comida ao mesmo tempo. Emmet sempre ia ao restaurante no mesmo horário e procurava sentar-se em uma mesa ao lado do piano assim poderia ver a sua musa.

Rosalie era muito dedicada ao trabalho sempre tocava horas e horas sem fim, não se dava conta dos pretendentes que se amoutavam na sua presença. Ela queria assim como a mãe casar-se por amor. Rosalie tinha sentimentos para com Emmet, mas sempre se portava de forma discreta, pois sabia que seu pai ainda não lhe permitiria que alguém lhe fizesse a corte. Pois tinha 19 anos e pretendia casa-la apenas aos 20, como era o costume na família. E como ainda desejava tornar-se uma grande pianista não tinha tempo para paqueras no momento. A senhora Reneé já havia percebido o interesse de Rosalie em Emmet e dele para com ela, mas mantinha-se calada, ainda não achava que era o momento pra declarar algo ao marido, sabia como era Charles em relação às filhas. Não queria aborrece-lo. Toda vez que falava em arrumar um marido pra as filhas, Charles ficava extremante nervoso. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iriam se casar mais esperava poder tardar o momento o máximo possível, e desejava mantê-las longe dos olhares cobiçosos dos homens. Por esse motivo, havia colocado ambas em um internato feminino de freias, Isabella a mais jovem ainda estudava lá, sua Bella de apenas 16 anos, desejava não ausentar-se do colégio tão cedo, diferente de Rosalie, que desejava estudar musica e logo pediu ao pai para retira-la de lá e coloca-la em um conservatório. Isabella desejava ser professora. Já dava aula no convento pra as crianças menores. Era um prodígio segundo falavam. Dona de uma inteligência admirável, e de uma doçura sem igual.

Edward e Emmet chegaram ao restaurante como habitual, cumprimentaram a senhora Reneé e a jovem Rosalie. E sentaram-se.

- Bom dia meninos o que irão querer hoje? Disse sorrindo à senhora. Ambos fizeram seu pedido, Emmet que até então estava distraído olhando Rosalie, se deu conta da falta do Sr. Swan e estranhou a ausência do Charles.

Quando Jacob adentrou ao estabelecimento, E cumprimentou a senhora Reneé, que era só sorriso, as melodias entoadas por Rose eram mais alegres que o comum, e Emmet perguntou se o que teria acontecido a família. Edward não gostava muito de Jacob Black, e logo depois de terminar sua refeição chamou o irmão para voltarem ao trabalho.

- Edward, o Sr. Swan não está hoje, o que terá acontecido? Perguntou Emmet.

- Ora Emmet fique tranquilo, ainda nenhum pretendente deve ter pedido a mão de Rosalie. Disse Edward rindo e levantando-se e indo em direção à saída, mais tão logo caminhava distraído esbarrou em alguém, e se não fosse por seus rápidos reflexos a moça teria caído. Ele a manteve bem próxima a si, pra que assim não caísse.

- oh! Desculpe. Sussurrou uma voz doce que chamou sua atenção.

Edward baixou o rosto e olhou para o rosto do pequeno ser que tinha em seus braços por Deus! Era um anjo! Uma linda moça de aparência bem jovem com olhos de um castanho profundo, um chocolate, pele tão branca e delicada como a mais fina porcelana, lábios carnudos de um tom vermelho que lhe fazia desejar beija-los. A jovem estava levemente ruborizada. Edward só pensava em beijar lhe os lábios em arrebata essa boca e provar seu doce sabor. Mais um grito o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Isabella! Era Charles.

Isabella? Quem era Isabella. Ele percebeu que a jovem se mexia inquieta em seus braços.

- humm... O senhor poderia me soltar? Seu pedido o fez com que se desse conta que ainda mantinha a jovem em seus braços. – Não, - pensou ele.

- Claro, me desculpe. Senhorita...? Ele disse soltando-a de meus braços.

-Isa...Ela começou mais foi cortada pela Sra. Swan

-Isabella, filha! Não acredito que está aqui. Disse Reneé a puxando para seus braços.

Então essa era a jovem Isabella? Como ficou bonita essa menina, tinha curvas muito delicadas e uma pele tão macia, que me fez imagina-la nua na minha cama. A senhora Reneé a soltou e era virou-se pra mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Isabella Swan. Disse com sua voz angelical.

- Edward Cullen.


End file.
